


Hey, Look at Me!

by luvjhdy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, BGM Fly Away with Me by NCT 127, Biology students, Friends to Lovers, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong Are the Cutest Best Friends, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped too, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvjhdy/pseuds/luvjhdy
Summary: “Is it normal for someone to kiss their roommate?”orJaehyun feels so puzzled as he keeps staring at his roommate Doyoung.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Hey, Look at Me!

@.@  
Main characters

Kim Doyoung - 3rd-year Biology major student, a leader of ballet club in their university  
Jung Jaehyun - 2nd-year Biology major student, a captain of the basketball team

-

Jaehyun’s last class for the day which was about anatomy has ended a few minutes ago as he made his way to the ballet’s practice room. The practice room is actually really near to his department’s building so he decides to jog for a little bit. As soon as he arrives at front of the door, he lightly opens it and catches the sight of a familiar person sitting on the floor.

“Hey, Taeyong hyung!”

“Oh hi, Jaehyun! It’s been a while since the last time I saw you.” Taeyong greets him back.

“What are you doing here? I didn’t expect to see you right now.” He smiles.

“I’m just watching Doie dancing today. He dragged me to show his new dance movements or whatever he said so I just can’t say no.” He sighs.

“I thought you are busy these days.” Jaehyun just giggles. 

“You’re indeed correct, Jaehyun.”

Doyoung’s best friend, Taeyong is a music production major. He always stay in the studio and produces some tracks so it is a rare sight for everyone to see him anywhere but his studio. Talking about Taeyong, he’s the purest and kindest soul Jaehyun has ever met. Jaehyun’s first impression of Taeyong was during his registration day two years ago. Taeyong was the one who introduced Doyoung to Jaehyun and helped him to find a dorm room. He also helped Jaehyun carrying his stuffs to his new dorm when he first arrived at NCT University.

Jaehyun’s daydream a.k.a good memory’ flashback was disturbed (not really) by the appearance of his roommate, Doyoung.

“Hey Jae, it’s nice to see you here. If I remembered it well, you just finished with your class 30 minutes ago.”

“Yes hyung. I just want to go back to the dorm with you.” Jaehyun flashes his charming smile that makes Doyoung blush.

“You can just go now though.”

“Let him be Doie, you can’t stop him since he’s so stubborn.” Taeyong laughs.

“I’m not stubborn, Taeyong hyung.” Jaehyun whines.

“Okay stop quarrelling you two. Let me continue my practice for 30 more minutes and we’ll go home together.” Doyoung runs back to his original position and starts dancing.

It is kind of a thing for both of them to call their dorm room as their home. Jaehyun never complains about that too since he feels like he’s at home whenever he is with Doyoung in their shared room. As for now, he spends the said 30 minutes staring at his roommate. He can’t help but keep admiring how Doyoung dances so gracefully and delicately. The older really resembles a white swan, Jaehyun thought. Or even like a flamingo, he might say. 

-

One the next day, Jaehyun finds himself at the basketball court along with his teammates. He was about to do a dunk shot when Johnny interrupts him.

“Hey Jaehyun, how’s your crush bunny Doyoung doing?”

“For the 357486th times, I don’t have a crush on him. And yeah, he’s doing fine these days.”

“You keep denying it but it’s true. You look at him like he holds thousands of stars in his eyes.” Johnny snickers.

“I mean, think again Johnny. Doyoung hyung radiates happiness whenever he opens his mouth. I just adore him, that’s all.”

“Okay but whatever, lover boy.” Jaehyun just rolls his eyes. His best friend, Johnny keeps reminding him that he has a crush on Doyoung but he knows it is not true.

Right after their basketball training ends, Jaehyun walks with a light heart to the ballet’s practice room. He feels thrilled with the thought of having a platonic candlelight dinner with his roommate tonight.

He stops in his tracks when he sees Doyoung talking so comically with someone who is yet unfamiliar to Jaehyun. He knows some of Doyoung’s friends like Jungwoo, that one nice kid who always opts to dance with the older every Thursday for no particular reason and Jaemin, a freshman who takes Chemistry major and dedicates his entire life to ballet. He also recognises Chenle, his favourite since the first time he saw him doing ballet, who dances at the corner of the room. As for now, Jaehyun just keeps his full attention on the older and ignores that unfamiliar kid.

-

“It is quite nice of you to bring me for a dinner at this place, Jae.” Doyoung smiles so brightly.

“You deserve this, hyung. You bought me lunch last week when I was studying for my test.” Jaehyun says while looking at their surroundings. The restaurant is full of yellow dim lights and beautiful decorations that somehow feel a little bit more romantic for their platonic dinner.

“By the way, let me tell you about my day today. There is a new kid that joined our club today and his name is Xiaojun.” Jaehyun starts to feel uneasy.

“He was clueless earlier so I taught him a few basic moves. He was so adorable and I feel like I want to adopt him.” Doyoung giggles.

“Oh.” To be honest, Jaehyun hates what he feels right now. He just stares at his plate and starts overthinking.

“Are you okay, Jae?” Doyoung stares at him with concern written on his face.

“No- no, hyung. I just remembered that I have an assignment that I haven’t done yet.”

“Ah~ It is about heredity and genetics? I heard you muttered to yourself a few days ago. I can help you with that, Jae.” The older smiles wider this time.

How can his roommate be this kind and lovely?

-

“Wassup, Jae.”

“Good morning, Johnny. What do you want?”

“It is illegal for a man to sit next to his best friend?” Johnny pouts.

“No, but I know what your intention is. You want to annoy the shit out of me and ask about Doyoung hyung until this class ends.”

“You’re right Jae. So yeah, when will you propose to Doyoung?”

Johnny purposely speaks too loud and makes Doyoung, who sits on the front row turn his head in their direction. The situation baffles him so much that he immediately covers his best friend’s mouth with both of his hands.

“Shut the fuck up, Johnny!” Jaehyun almost screams. He feels somehow relieved when the older just blinks and waves at them.

"I don’t know, Jae. You need to use your scientific-driven brain for good use. You need to figure out what do you feel about him.”

Jaehyun was about to argue when their Microbiology professor enters their class. He knows that he can’t stay focus for today and the trains of thoughts will haunt him for this whole day.

-

Jaehyun for sure knows that Doyoung has no more classes at this time. He memorises Doyoung’s timetable because they share a few classes and he thinks that he is a nice roommate. Nothing more than that. So it makes him feel dejected when he sees no one in the class next door. He almost turns on his heels when he sees Taeyong running towards him.

“Jaehyun-ah!”

“Good afternoon, Taeyong hyung.”

“Are you searching for Doie?”

“Yes, hyung.” He nods.

“Doie wants to let you know that he can’t go home with you today. He was heading somewhere else and stumbled upon me a few minutes ago. I wanted to ask him more but he didn’t answer so here I am relaying his message to you.”

“Oh really? Thank you hyung.”

“No problem, Jaehyun. I think he has a date.” Taeyong says without blinking.

“Ah. Okay.”

Jaehyun can’t deny that he feels gloomy but he continues showing his bitch resting face on while walking away from his department’s building. He wonders why the older didn’t notify him earlier. He then decides that it is better for him to go home and enjoy a cup of ramyeon. When he arrives at their shared dorm, he drops his bag on the sofa nearby and boils some water. While waiting for his ramyeon to finish cooking, he suddenly remembers what Johnny told him a few days ago. _You need to figure out what do you feel about him. _No. He doesn’t like Doyoung that much. Maybe.__

__Jaehyun was washing his hands when his roommate arrives at the dorm._ _

__“Jaehyunnie~ I bought you some fruit tarts~”_ _

__“Hyung! Where have you been? I was waiting for you.” Jaehyun lets his anger vanishes for now and pouts to emphasises that he was indeed sad._ _

__“I went to the café in front of our campus with Dejun today. He wants to treat me a cake for helping him during our practice yesterday.”_ _

___Dejun? _Who the heck is _Dejun? _Is it that kid?____ _ _

______“Who is Dejun, hyung?” He asks with a bewildered look on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Xiaojun! That one nice junior that I told you last month!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaehyun feels his heart drops. Feels annoyed is such an understatement after seeing Doyoung’s thrilled expression that he doesn’t say a word after that and just goes inside his room._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“He just went to his room and never talk to me since that day, Yongie.” Doyoung rants._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know what, Doie? I think you need to let him know about your feelings for him. You can’t hide it any longer.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I can’t do that, Taeyong. It will ruin our relationship as roommates if he doesn’t feel the same.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I swear to God he likes you too, I can see it through his attitudes and how he behaves when he’s with you. Even my fishes can notice that he likes you so much.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Doyoung just continues to stir his drink while gazes at the table absentmindedly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t know if I can make it better but your boy was looking so mad when I told him you went on a date.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“A DATE?!? Lee Taeyong, you’re insane.” Doyoung looks so frustrated._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You can’t blame me at all! I was so confused when I see your delighted face so I thought you have a date.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Now how on earth can I make it right with him?” Taeyong just pats Doyoung’s back while listening to the sad rants from him._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______On the other side of the campus, Jaehyun told Johnny what happened these past two weeks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“With all of the scientific evidence that I have and my 2 years’ experience as your best friend, I can conclude here that you’re a coward.” He utters while throwing the ball towards the basket._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Johnny, you’re supposed to make me feel better and not making me feel guilty.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“But am I right? You need to admit now, do you have a crush on him?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nope no-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______‘Yes, you are.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fine. I have the biggest crush on my roommate. Are you happy now?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“See? You need to confess to him this night no matter what happens to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Even if I fall into the pond on the way back home?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah- Oh wait… Is it what the lovebirds call their dorm room? Home? Gosh, you both are so cheesy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Unexpectedly, Jaehyun finds Doyoung sitting on their sofa when he opens the door to their dorm room. He holds his breath and tries not to make any noise so he can escape and just hibernate in his room for hopefully 15 years._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jaehyunnie?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes hyung?” He responds quietly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you mad at me?” Jaehyun swears he can see tears about to fall from his crush’s eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaehyun gulps. He contemplates his next action as he watches the expression changes on the older._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, hyung. Not at all.” He stutters._ _ _ _ _ _

______“If not then, do you hate me?” Doyoung sounds more upset than before._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No hyung…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Then tell me the truth, Jaehyunnie.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m just- I still feel annoyed with that Xiaojun kid for going on a date with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Doyoung guffawed at the remark. He laughs heartily while clutching his stomach as if Jaehyun just recited the funniest joke of the century. It makes Jaehyun feels absolutely clueless._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why do you feel so jealous, Jae? I only mentioned him twice before.” Doyoung wipes away his tears._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t know why, hyung. I guess I can’t imagine you with someone else who is not me.” Jaehyun protrudes his lower lip into a sulky pout._ _ _ _ _ _

______“To be honest, I didn’t go on a date with him. I already like someone else.” Jaehyun feels so puzzled as he keeps staring at his roommate Doyoung._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you know who that person is?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Urm, Taeyong hyung?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, you silly boy. My whole world revolves around you only.” Doyoung lets a soft chuckle escapes his lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______He can clearly see that Doyoung starts blushing right after his confession. The younger also can feel his own face turns red so he tries to lower his head. In the blink of an eye, Jaehyun notices that his roommate is already standing in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How about you, Jae? Do you like me too?” Doyoung grins._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaehyun knows that the stars have aligned perfectly at this moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, Doyoung hyung. I like you so much I think I can’t live without you.” Jaehyun confesses to him with a hint of nervousness on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Doyoung wraps his arms around his shoulders and turns his head slightly. He starts brushing his lips gently and then kisses the younger softly. For Jaehyun, the kiss felt like soft rain on a summer evening. The kiss was so delicate that he can clearly taste the sweetness of the older’s soft lips and already want to get more of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is it normal for someone to kiss their roommate?” Doyoung asks teasingly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No.” Jaehyun gives a quick peck on the lips and beams at him. “But we can change our relationship status now. You can be my boyfriend, Doyoung hyung.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay, it’s a deal baby.” Doyoung just giggles adorably._ _ _ _ _ _

______The rush of emotions that both of them feel right now doesn’t feel unsettling at all. In fact, Jaehyun really enjoys the bunny kisses that he receives as his boyfriend rubs their noses together. His boyfriend leaves him swooning even through the simplest act of affection and adoration._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Hey Jaehyun, do you hear me?” Johnny feels the lack of response from his best friend so he turns his head to Jaehyun._ _ _ _ _ _

______He follows Jaehyun’s gaze and just sighs. And sighs again. He needs to know the answer to this Microbiology worksheet but his friend is staring lovingly through his heart eyes at one particular dark brown hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It is nice that you finally have a boyfriend but you’re wearing your heart on the sleeve and I hate it here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my lack of knowledge about biology, I only can include a small piece of what I have learnt back in high school. I also just want to include my favourite boy Xiaojun in this mess of my fic.
> 
> twitter - @luvjhdy (kczennies twt)


End file.
